Love Triangle - no, Hexagon!
by LightningBSoul
Summary: This is what happens when everyone in the house has a crush on everyone else...well not everyone, heh. This fic includes my lil Spyrill^^. Disclaimer: I don't own GW ok?


Oh no! Love Triangle - no, Hexagon!!  
Written by LightningBSoul (where'd I come up with a name like that??)  
Warning: There is 1+2 here (or 2+1...what? whatever u wanna call it), but no expicit yaoi. If 1+2 references make you queasy, well, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
On a lazy Saturday, Spyrill, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei sat on the couch watching TV. Then Relena's obnoxious voice rang out from the direction of the kitchen. "Heero! I made us some cake and tea! Where are you, darling?" Spyrill abandoned her spot at the couch to torment Relena, who was just making her way up the stairs.   
Using her skilled stealth, she snuck up behind Relena and said, "Cake rhymes with take, I take the cake; tea rhymes with see, see ya later!" and she snatched the small cake from Relena's tray. She sprinted up the stairs in hysterical laughter while Relena shouted at her. "Duo, where are you? Come see what I got for you Duo!"  
"Miss Spyrill! Stop that this instant! Bring that cake back to me, I made it especially for Heero!!" said Relena, trudging up the stairs fast as she was able with a teapot filled with hot tea and two glass cups.  
Spyrill stood triumphantly halfway up the steps. "What are you gonna do about it? Your hands are full!" She giggled and began to make her way up to the top, holding her prize over her head.  
Suddenly she lost her balance and dropped the cake behind her in order to catch herself. "Oh no! My cake!" Relena cried. She held out the tray and it landed right back in its place, spilling a little tea. She sighed out of relief. "It's dangerous to play on the stairs, Spyrill," Relena scolded, and passed Spyrill, who was still clutching onto the rail in surprise. Spyrill made a growling noise and glared at Relena reaching the top. Then she smirked, and dashed up the stairs, snatching the cake once again. "If you love something let it go, and if it comes back it's yours!"  
"Give it back!"  
Spyrill skipped down the hall and sang, "I love cake, cake loves me, we're a happy family..." she stopped short. "Haha! What the heck am i singin'?" Then she heard Relena's annoying whines behind her and sprinted toward Duo's room. "I love Du-o, Duo loves me, we could start a fa-mi-leee teehee!!" With that, she opened his door and was about to slam it shut behind her when the most atrocious sight paralyzed her.  
Relena, too angry to realize Spyrill's unusual silence, marched right in behind her. "Now see here, Miss-" Relena caught Spyrill's gaze, and the tray fell out of her hands.  
The shrill sound of shattering glass caught Duo and Heero's attention.  
Tears welled up in the eyes of both girls. "What do you think you're doing?!" shouted Spyrill. "You're KISSING!!!" Both boys blushed fiercly. A deadly silence filled the room that seemed to last for years.   
"W-what's with the cake?" Duo asked, nervously trying to break the silence.  
"Relena made this for Heero." Spyrill raised a brow accusingly at Heero. He averted his eyes. Silence again.  
"Oh....Good, I was afraid YOU made it for ME...heheh...heh...."   
"No time for jokes, Duo," mumbled Heero quietly.  
"Heh, sorry." A little sweatbead ran down his forehead. "Hey, everybody, lighten up! It's nothing serious."  
Spyrill stomped her foot. "Lighten up?! Two girls who really have feelings for you walk in on you makin' out with each other, and you tell us to LIGHTEN UP??!!!"  
"Nothing serious?" asked Heero, raising a brow.  
"...I think I'm just making things worse...." More sweatbeads formed on Duo's forehead.  
Spyrill put the cake on top of the dresser next to her and ran up to Duo. "Oh, my Duo! If you really want to make things better then let's pretend none of this ever happened! I just want you to be with me!" She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her whole body against his. "You're not REALLY gay, are you Duo?"  
Duo chuckled softly. "Of course not."  
Spyrill nuzzled him. "Yeah, I knew it."  
"Just bi," he added.  
Spyrill dropped her arms and shrank into despair.  
"NO! I will not allow this!! I, Spyrill Sietez, vow to make Duo STRAIGHT, and make him MINE!!!"  
Relena ran up to Heero in hysterics. "Heero, tell me he put you up to it! Tell me it isn't so!"  
"I'm sorry Relena...but right now, I really like Duo."  
"Even more than Relena?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. "Awww...I really like you too, Hee-chan."  
Relena and Spyrill started bawling.  
"Hey! Stop that Relena!"  
"Don't cry Spyrill! Please!"  
"What's all the commotion?" Wufei appeared in the doorway and almost stepped on the broken shards of glass. "Hey, wasn't that Quatre's favorite teaset?" The girls stopped crying and everyone looked at everyone else.   
"Relena? Did you know that when you pulled them out of the cupboard?" asked Spyrill.  
"No...."   
"Don't anyone worry. I'll buy him a new set and he won't even notice. No use in crying over spilled tea." She giggled. "Can you get something to clean it up with, Wufei?"  
"Cleaning is a woman's job," said Wufei, and walked away. Spyrill and Relena sighed in aggravation. Relena fetched a wastebasket and Spyrill picked up the larger pieces.  
"What are you gonna do with that cake?" asked Duo.  
"Do you still want it, Spyrill? You can have it," Relena said.  
"Are you kidding? I was only teasing you. I might die from food poisoning if I eat that."  
Relena glared at her.   
"Geez, I'm just joking! Well then, let Duo have it," said Spyrill. Duo's eyes brightened up. "Wait, I take that back. He doesn't deserve it after what he did." Duo made a whining noise. "I know...." Spyrill took the cake and left Relena to clean the mess by herself. "Quatre! Trowa! Wufei! Would you like some cake?" She walked down the stairs and set it on the coffee-table in front of them. Quatre volunteered to get plates and utensils and disappeared into the kitchen. After a while he poked his head into the living room.   
"Has anyone seen my glass tea set?"  
"You know what I just remembered something I have to go to the store see you guys in a little while hahahaahaaahhhaahah!!!!" blurted Spyrill in a nervous rush. She ran out the door to buy Quatre a new tea set and to avoid confronting him because she's a terrible liar. She wouldn't want to tell him the truth just yet at this uncomfortable moment in her life.  
Wufei shook his head. "Women...."  
Quatre decided to use a different tea set; after all, he had at least forty.  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei finished off the small cake before Relena, Heero, and Duo came downstairs. As an end to this chaotic day, Spyrill returned with a "mysterious" item, which she would surprise Quatre with at a later date, and everyone sat down to watch a good anime movie called Psyco Divers. The end. ^-^ 


End file.
